


Mi Cariña

by ifnotfornatasha



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Languages, Nice Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), No Angst, No Spoilers, mostly family friendly other than Lucifer being Lucifer, that's a first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifnotfornatasha/pseuds/ifnotfornatasha
Summary: What better time to bond than at four in the morning after your sleep deprived, method actor friend falls asleep onto the floor?Aka, a sleepy Lucifer accidentally reveals to Ella that he apparently speaks all languages ever, but that's probably just a hyperbole... One way to find out.





	Mi Cariña

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now You're Speaking My Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262291) by [Mae_Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Liz/pseuds/Mae_Liz). 



> takes place any time after Boo Normal, but you can read at any stage of viewing. no spoilers.

Lucifer was sleeping.

It was late, after all. And while he had assured Ella, many times, that he found her ramblings interesting and that he was content to listen for hours on end, Ella still found herself doubting. Though, he was attentive enough to ask questions and he never wavered with his eye contact. It was nice, if a little creepy.

Well, he hadn't wavered his eye contact until he fell asleep.

Ella had been half way through answering his question related to mitochondrial DNA testing versus nuclear DNA testing when she turned away from her current hair sample to see him leaning against the table, head down, lips parted and eyes closed.

"Lucifer?"

She lightly whacked his shoulder.

"Mr. Satan, sir?" she called in a whisper, "Your drool's getting scary close to hair sample numero cuatro."

He didn't stir. Damn, he must've been _real_ tired. She checked her watch. _Damn!_ It was late, like, _real_ late. She really should've gone home hours ago. No wonder he was sleeping. He'd gotten in early that day too. To watch Chloe do her boring paperwork.

If that wasn't love, Ella didn't know what was.

She smacked his side, harder than she had earlier. Then, he started tipping to the side, eyes still shut.

Oh, _oh dear._

" _Lucifer_ , _please_ _don't do this to me_." she begged, grabbing each upper arm, attempting to steady him. There was no way she'd be able to keep him upright. She may be fierce, but Ella Lopez was only 5'2"; a full foot shorter than the so-called _Old Scratch._

"Lucifer." Ella pleaded, both of them slowly sliding downwards to the floor, the cheap, wheely chair unforgiving in it's journey away from Lucifer's bottom. "Lucifer, wake up _now_ , preferably."

His head rolled back and yup, this was happening. They were on the floor. His head hit with slightly more noise than she would've liked.

"Oh, ¡dios mío!"

She made a mental note to make Lucifer sleep more in the future.

In a last ditch attempt, third time's the charm, she whacked his shoulder once more.

Slowly, he blinked his eyes open. He said something in a rumbly tone, deeper than his voice usually was, but Ella didn't understand it.

Dasar? That wasn't right. Regardless, it sounded beautiful, simultaneously tranquil and sharp.

"Woah, you're bilingual?" she asked, curiously.

His eyes squinted. Ella gave her friend the first real good look she'd given him since he'd first arrived at the precinct. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and skin a shade lighter than it's usual hue. Dang. She wished that she had paid as much attention to him as he did her.

Too late now, though. And he probably would've been really hard to convince to go home. And he probably would've taken it the wrong way.

He repeated the word again in a beffudled tone with her actual first name tacked onto the end; Ella, not _Miss Lopez_ , for once.

Was English not his first language?

She stared at him. "Güey, no te comprendo."

_< Dude, I don't understand you.>_

Seemingly without any forethought– as his brain still seemed to be asleep, yet always sassy– Lucifer replied facetiously, "¿Y porque es que mi problema?"

_< And why is that my problem?>_

Ella stared with wide eyes. "You're _trilingual?!_ That's impressive, dude!"

She punctuated her praise with a punch to his shoulder. She was grinning from ear to ear. Ella had known that Lucifer was multi-talented (in more ways than she liked to hear about,) but she had a definite soft spot for people who could speak multiple languages.

As soon as her fist made contact with his probably bruised shoulder, he jolted awake. He didn't seem particularly hurt by her abuse of his shoulder, but he pouted anyway. "What was that for?"

"You were sleeping, a second ago." Ella explained with only a half-sorry shrug.

"Oh, many apologies, Miss Lopez," Lucifer said honestly, "You were saying about the hair roots?"

Aw, he really did pay attention. She almost started rambling again, but then he lifted up his finger, as if to speak, just as she backtracked and went, "Wait a second–"

She cut herself off in anticipation of Lucifer's question.

"You can speak, I just have a simple question," Lucifer put in, a little apologetic, "Why am I on this rancid floor and why are you straddling me?"

Was she? Oh.

"Sorry, Luc," she said, moving to get off of him, "You just kind of tipped off your chair, there."

He stood after she did, straightening out his jacket and brushing the dust off of himself, as if to dignify himself after being extremely _un_ dignifying.

"... That's somewhat embarrassing." he noted.

"I mean, it is like, four in the morning." Ella replied, excusing him.

"The Devil has no need for sleep." Lucifer huffed, apparently put out by his sleep schedule.

Wow. He _super_ needed to take better care of himself.

"Look," Ella said, "I know this role is really important to you, and I respect that! But method acting can only go so far. Like, look at Heath Ledgers."

Lucifer frowned. "Who?"

Ella's jaw dropped. "You haven't seen the Dark Knight?"

"Sounds like a name my sister would try to adopt for herself." Lucifer commented.

"Oh my God," Ella said as Lucifer rolled his eyes at the mention of his supposed dad, "You have a _sister?_ I totally wanna meet her!"

He only hummed in response.

"Anyway," Ella continued, "Heath Ledgers totally drove himself insane for this role, right? And it totally paid off, but you still gotta remember to take care of yourself. I mean, the real Devil still probably has a pretty healthy sleep cycle."

"He doesn't, I assure you." Lucifer sniffed.

"Right," Ella said as she winked and finger-gunned him, "Because _you're_ the Devil."

She dropped her hands. "But still. I know I'm _super interesting_ –"

"No sarcasm should be used," Lucifer interrupted, "You truly are interesting."

"–But!" Ella resumed, though she did pause to give Lucifer a look of skepticism at his (very nice) reassurance. "If you're tired, go home, man. Cuddle up in blankets. Think about how much you wanna kiss Chloe. Go to sleep."

"What was that middle one, again?" Lucifer inquired, squinting his eyes.

"Cuddle up in blankets?" Ella suggested innocently.

He looked like he was going to say more, but he let her have that one. "I really do apologize for allowing my self control to slip away. I was finding Geronimo's hair sample very interesting, I promise you that."

"Aw, thanks, bud." Ella said, smiling.

"And, I do believe that you had something to say as well?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh!" Ella exclaimed, remembering. Then, she whacked him again. He didn't even flinch, though he did wear a tinge of a frown.

"What was that one for?"

"You didn't tell me you spoke three languages, cabrón!" Ella complained.

"Well, you never asked." Lucifer argued in a petulant tone.

Ella glared at him. That was _so_ not a valid explanation. "What was the first one you spoke?"

"What did I say?"

"It sounded like..." Ella trailed off, knowing she would absolutely _butcher_ whatever language it was. "Dah- _sair_?"

Lucifer cringed. "Your pronunciation is atrocious, Miss Lopez."

"Well, what language is it?" Ella said hotly, but without any real flames.

"It's Enochian." Lucifer stated. Ella stared.

"The language of the Angels?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Noib." Lucifer agreed, nodding.

"No-eeb?"

"Oh dad, please never try to repeat after me." Lucifer groaned. It made Ella want to do it again, but she decided to let the poor man be.

"Okay, so you speak three languages and one of them is fictional." Ella said slowly. He was a dedicated method actor, she'd give him that.

"I speak all languages," Lucifer corrected, "And Enochian is far from fictional."

" _All_ languages?!" Ella screeched, glossing over the second part, "There's like, seven thousand!"

"Igen." Lucifer replied, giving her a small, joyous nod.

"What language was that?" she asked excitedly.

"Hungarian." he purred.

"Do French." Ella challenged.

"Oui."

"That one's on me, that was too easy. Say something harder in French."

"Ma bite." Lucifer replied with a dirty grin.

"What was that?" Ella questioned.

"Something harder." he drawled, chin raised.

Ella stared him in his smug face. "Did you just say–" she put on a ridiculous British accent, "– _my dick_ , but in French?"

"Hm?"

She rolled her eyes harder than she had ever rolled them before, but couldn't help the smile slipping through. "Okay, do another language."

"我喜欢你的笑容、美丽。" Lucifer responded with ease, a proud grin on his lips, though he was weirdly sincere looking.

"Something flirty in Japanese?" Ella guessed. Even though she didn't understand a word he said, she just knew it had to be a come-on. He was Lucifer, after all.

"It's in Chinese, but sí, mi alma." Lucifer said, Ella's face going red at his endearment.

_< Yes, my soul.>_

He appeared to be positively _delighted_ to be sharing the current conversation with her. She guessed that he didn't show off his excellence in language very often.

"Another one!" Ella asked of him, feeling like a child asking for _just one more candy, mom, please?_

"Ты луч солнца в пасмурный день." he said earnestly, though that prideful little smirk never went away.

"Russian?"

"Indeed, Miss Lopez!" he congratulated, clasping his hands together. "Very impressive."

" _I'm_ impressive?" Ella asked, looking at him as though he had horns (maybe he did, he was, after all, supposedly the Devil), " _You're_ the one who can apparently speak a whole whack of different languages!"

"... I suppose." he replied, cheeks painted with a faint blush. Aw. Cute.

They stood there, lingering in silence for a few moments. Then, Ella jolted with a note-to-self reminder.

"Oh my God, we should sleep!" she blurted out, "It's still super late and it's only a Tuesday! I've got work in like, two hours!"

"Is it your turn to sleep on this disgusting floor?"

"It might be." Ella replied with a haunted voice, almost to herself. This was what her life had come to. Sleeping on her work floor. Like a sad person.

She snuck a glance up to Lucifer's face. And actually, y'know what? This was fine. Not dog-in-house-on-fire kind of fine, but _pretty cool_ fine. Like, yeah, sure, by day, Lucifer was Chloe's partner, but by night? Lucifer was all hers.

Wait, that sounded super creepy, possessive and sexual. She hadn't meant it like that at all.

They just had a good partnership, was all. Y'know, good friends. They were... _cooooool_.

"Miss Lopez?"

Ella jumped. "Oh, sorry! I just totally spaced out! I pulled a Lucifer, I'm so sorry, I'm just super tired."

"And probably not safe to drive home." Lucifer said, "I could drive us home, if you would like?"

He paused, then corrected himself, "I mean, of course, you to your respective home, me to mine, not a joint home–"

Ella cut him off by her laughter. "Yeah, I get what you mean, Luc, don't sweat it."

He smiled awkwardly.

"And you're also totally right." Ella agreed, "I'm probably not safe to drive right now. But neither are you, so your offer, while really nice, is also not great."

She hesitated, then asked, "Wait, was that mean? I'm sorry, I just want you to be safe and you're looking out for me, so like, I gotta look out for you too!"

Lucifer's turn to laugh. " _Don't sweat it_ , Miss Lopez."

She heaved a breath of relief while she maintained her smile. "So what do you suggest?"

Lucifer mulled it over, eyebrows stitching together. Then, "Coffee, Geronimo, then floor?"

She gave a quick glance to her hair samples. "Geronimo can wait until morning."

"The sun will rise any second now, love." Lucifer reminded her.

Ella was tempted to punch his shoulder again. " _Later_ in the morning. Like, actual work hours. But coffee sounds good. And I'm totally quizzing you on more languages tomorr– uh, later today."

Lucifer only grinned and opened the door for her. "Ladies to the espresso first."

"Ooh, I do love a royal treatment while I go and grab some crappy caffeine from my workplace's breaking down coffee machine while we're out of sugar." Ella said, grinning, hand to her heart.

Lucifer followed close behind her, door shutting behind them and said, fervently, "Anything for you, mein Liebling."

_((Ella mostly ends up drinking glorified hot milk while Lucifer refuses to drink anything at all, because the coffee grinds, according to him, look like the poisoned shits from a deranged rhinoceros got caught in a hurricane and were then sent to be disguised as coffee grinds to murder specifically him; which is a scheme that Lucifer would have absolutely no part in.))_

_((Ella retrieves five shock blankets for the two of them to sleep with, because she meant it when she said that Lucifer would be cuddling up in blankets. Also, he's tall.))_

_((The sun rises and Chloe walks into the forensics room to ask if Ella's gotten anywhere with the hair samples and instead finds Lucifer curled around Ella's tiny body, because apparently the Devil is a cuddler.))_

_((Chloe immediately wakes the two of them up, but not before a few pictures of the two of them mysteriously appear on her phone.))_

_((And no, she had zero part in Dan coincidentally having his phone ready for photos when Chloe woke the two of them up.))_

_((Also no, Lucifer did not_ squeal _.))_

_((That last part is most important.))_

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that Ella and Lucifer frequently speak to each other in Spanish and/or Klingon after this fic (am now realizing that I totally should've included Klingon. crap.)
> 
> technically based off of an @luciferprompts but I wanted to give credit to mae_liz because I saw her fic first which is what made me stalk @luciferprompt's tumblr and then this idea sort of spawned as an amalgamation of just "somebody finds out about Lucifer's many tongues"
> 
> I looked on a totally sketchy website for the Enochian translations (which probably aren't true. also I couldn't write actual Enochian so sorry about that.) for the Spanish, I wrote what I've learned in school, and for all of the others, I just searched, "how to flirt in ____"
> 
> so here's the supposed translations of everything
> 
> dasar – wherefore (wherefore is "for what reason")
> 
> noib – yea
> 
> igen – yes
> 
> ma bite – my dick (excuse my French)
> 
> 我喜欢你的笑容、美丽。– I like your smile, beautiful.
> 
> Ты луч солнца в пасмурный день – you are a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day
> 
> mein Liebling – my darling
> 
> the title is also Spanish for "my darling" :)
> 
> tumblr: @motherbucker  
> instagram (Lucifer): @ohmylvcifer  
> instagram (Marvel/B99): @motherbvcker


End file.
